


She's At It Again

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, oh no rivaini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, Rivaini, you can’t bed the Ambassador.”<br/>“The famous Josephine? Watch me.”</p><p>"She's at it again, Hawke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's At It Again

When Hawke showed up at Skyhold, I wasn’t expecting her to bring Rivaini along. But, there she was, short skirt and gold necklace in place just like back in Kirkwall. However, there was a royal blue cloak hanging from her shoulders, so she must’ve decided that the weather was just a bit too cold to show as much skin as she’d like to.  
“Varric, how’ve you been?” Isabela asked, smiling at me like an old friend. Oh, wait, I was an old friend. Right.  
“Great, Rivaini, just great.” I replied, gesturing to the wounded sky. She snorted, leaning against the wall.  
“Hey, who’s that?” She suddenly spoke, curiosity covering her features. I turned to see who she was referring to and sighed.  
“No, Rivaini, you can’t bed the Ambassador.” I cautioned, arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow at me before turning her attention back to Josephine, who was chatting with some dignitaries. It was painfully obvious that she was trying to get away from them, that she had somewhere to be, but one woman in particular kept going on about butterflies.  
“The famous Josephine? Watch me.” Isabella replied, pushing away from the wall and striding over to Josephine just as she escaped the nobles. Josephine seemed surprised when Isabella introduced herself, and quite flustered.  
“What did I miss, Varric?” Hawke asked from behind me. I turned to her, shaking my head.  
“She’s at it again, Hawke.” I told her. She shook her head as well, putting her face in her hands for a moment before looking back up at the two, who were talking like friends. Isabella was as sultry as usual, and I’d never seen Josie so flushed before in my life. If only Carter was around to see. The elven inquisitor and Dorian would laugh before going off to do exactly what Isabella was planning to do later, and by the looks of it, she was going to get her way.  
“Well at least I won’t have to deal with all her innuendos tonight and I can get some sleep. I keep telling her a bottle of wine before bed isn’t healthy…” she said before walking away.  
“Good luck, girls.” I mumbled before chuckling and heading off to find Cassandra and get her to read something I’d been working on.


End file.
